When Two Worlds Collide
by To-Infinity-And-Back
Summary: Caroline Forbes meets an alluring stranger in her time of need. She has Tyler yet he doesn't support her as much as he should. Is he really the perfect guy? What secrets are everybody hiding from her? Are everybody who they claim to be? xstory is better than summary ;px Main Pairings: Klaroline Kalijah Stelena
1. Chapter 1

**When Two Worlds Collide**

**Author's Note****:** **This is my first fanfic so please excuse me for any mistakes as I don't have anyone helping me! Caroline is not a vampire YET! Within good time! Bwahahahaha! ;p Please review, follow and favourite if my story is worthy of it! ;) Enjoy!**

**First day of school**

**Caroline's POV:**

_Wonderful,_ I thought as I woke up, realizing I had to go to school today. Great, another day, another nightmare. I quickly got up and got dressed when I heard Tyler driving up the driveway. "Good morning beautiful." He said planting a kiss on my lips. _Isn't he just the sweetest?_ "Morning." I say sheepishly before I kiss him back, but this time he pulls back while still holding me. "You ready for school today?" _I had really hoped he would not ask that! _"Can't we just stay here and cuddle on the couch while we watch scary movies?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. "Hey, I know you're still upset about your dad, but you can't let that keep you from going to school, okay?" _Damn him and his stubbornness._ I know he means well, but my dad died only last week and I really do not feel ready for school. I only knew that I had to stay strong for my dad. "Fine, but I'm only doing this for you." I said hugging him.

At least all my friends are very supportive of me, but I still can't help but feeling that they're all hiding something from me. Tyler is one of the few people I know I can really trust. Even Elena is becoming distant and she is my BEST friend.

When we arrived at school we quickly went in. When we were inside, I soon realized that everyone was staring at me as if I were some kind of freak and some of them were whispering to each other. I felt my face getting red as unshed tears started building up and I swiftly made my way to the Music Room. It was one of the few places I actually felt safe and happy. Why did everyone suddenly start staring and whispering as soon as I walked in? Why didn't Tyler come after me? He is supposed to be even more supportive than he always is!

I completely broke down and started crying as all of these thoughts were wandering through my mind. After a while I tried to shake off my feelings and went over to the piano. I started playing the piano not by taking lessons, but simply by listening to songs and trying to play them. It took me a while to get used to, but I finally got the hang of it and after that my dad took me to piano lessons so it is important to me to keep on playing, especially now. My mind starts wandering away as I start playing, which is exactly what I need now. A break from thinking. I get so lost in the song that I start singing along.

_Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain  
And just like that_

Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
Oh, you make me smile

As I sang, more tears started falling because this was my dad's favourite song and he would always sing it to me. Suddenly I heard someone clapping slowly. "Hey, I know I'm a bit rusty, but there's no need to hate!" I said not wanting to turn around. "On the contrary love." a guy with a British accent said. "I think you played beautifully." I turned around and looked at him with confusion. Tall, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair. OMG! Dimples! To describe him in one word, he was, WOW! Wait! _Focus Caroline. Focus!_ she mentally scolded herself. _You have Tyler! _Or do I? Okay, back to reality! "Might I ask why you were crying? Someone as beautiful as yourself has nothing to cry about." Wow…is there no end to him? "Why do you care? I don't even know you." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. "Well then, let me introduce myself. I am Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson."

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I quickly got to the point that this is a Klaroline fanfic, but don't think that they will enter a relationship so soon! And also I want to announce that I am considering to bring time travel in the later chapters… Maybe… Anyway please review, follow and favourite! Oh and sorry if I sometimes take a long time to update! Just know that I will eventually if I don't say otherwise! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Two Worlds Collide**

**Author's Note: ****Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed chapter one! I decided to start with this chapter a little earlier because, to me, chapter one wasn't long enough! So yet again please read, review, follow and favorite! Oh and the song in chapter one was Smile – Uncle Kracker! J ENJOY! ;) **

**Disclaimer: ****I sadly do not own The Vampire Diaries and I can prove that: Klaroline would already have happened and Hayley would not be expecting Klaus' child! ;p **

**Recap: "****Well then, let me introduce myself. I am Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson."**

* * *

The name suits him. Formal and British. Wow! No! Don't get too attached! "I'm Caroline Forbes" "A beautiful name for a beautiful young woman." Why is he giving me all these compliments? "Now love, why were you crying?" he asked me looking kinda sad himself. "Oh, it's nothing. Really." I told him reassuringly. Wait, did he just call me love? Well I guess that comes with the whole British package thing. "Good. Nobody has reason to insult you in any way." "Okay, what's with the compliments?" "What do you mean love?" he asked me innocently. "Please just stop. I have a boyfriend." I said that not even sure of what I said. "Sorry love, I did not know." he said looking down trying to hide his disappointment. I got out a pen and paper and wrote down my name and number and gave it to him, feeling bad. "Here. Call me if you want to hang out sometime, you know, just as friends."

* * *

The rest of the day went by as if nothing happened, yet I could not help the feeling as if I only wanted to go home and check my phone for any messages from Klaus. He was one of the few people who actually seemed to care about me. Anyway, I invited Elena and Bonnie over for a girls night. I heard the doorbell ring and went to open it only to see them both with about both of their entire rooms in their hands. "You guys do realize the girls night is only for one night right?!" I asked them wondering if there was any space to put everything they brought with. "Hey, you're the one that that told us to pack everything we need!" Bonnie said trying to hug her friend which was hard to do with all her luggage. "Well, if you look at it that way…but I didn't mean you should bring your entire house!" "Care, it's not my ENTIRE house! Just most of it!" Elena said coming in for her hug. "Are you sure?!" I asked still thinking it was her entire house. "Well…" they said simultaneously and we all laughed together.

"Elena. Elena!" I practically yelled making her smile slowly fade as she looked up from her phone. "What?" she asked me trying to sound innocent. "Truth or Dare?" "Oh, truth, I guess." "Who were you chatting with?" I asked seeing her chatting yet again. "Okay, I choose dare!" she said trying to change the subject. "I dare you to answer that question!" I said crossing my arms in victory. "Fine! If you need to know-" "Oh, we do!" I said cutting her off. "It's a guy-" "Ooo, a guy!" Bonnie said receiving well-deserved death glares from Elena. "Anyway, his name is Stefan, but I don't think we're gonna work out because he always runs away whenever we're together." Elena said showing just a hint of sadness. "Bonnie, truth or dare?" she said changing the subject. "Wait, there's something I need to tell you guys. Well, more like show you." "What is it Bon?" I asked her as she began lifting her hand. I couldn't believe what I saw. As she was lifting her hand, all the feathers that were lying around after our pillow fight were somehow being levitated by her! "Wow! Bonnie, how are you doing this?" I asked utterly surprised.

She told us everything. How her Grams told her that she comes from a line of very powerful witches. How she was going to have to work hard to control her powers from getting out of hand and to not let it all go to her head. She had to stay focused.

"When did you find out?" I asked her still trying to take everything in that she had told us. "Just a couple of days ago. Maybe a week." "And we're only now finding out about this?" "Well it's kinda a lot to take in so yeah." "Fine. We'll forgive you if you kinda, sorta, maybe give us both hot and rich boyfriends!" I said jokingly. "Okay! Bippity, bappity, NO." Yeah…she can really bring your mood down if she wants to…. We still love her anyway!

* * *

We spent the rest of the night watching comedy movies and eating A LOT of junk food like we normally do. The next thing I saw was my two best friends asleep while I was still watching the movie. I decided to check my phone for any messages and was surprised when I saw a message from Klaus.

_I really enjoyed our time together love, but I was wondering when I can call you to meet me somewhere? ;) –K_

I decided to text him back since I didn't have anything else to do and I was bored.

_Wow. Texting me at 1 in the morning? Really? Call me later today! –C _

I checked again only to see yet another message. This time from Tyler.

_Hey babe. I'm sorry you were feeling down 2day! Love u! –T_

Is that really all he had to say? I have to admit that I was expecting something a little bit more supportive than that. I still love him though. We just aren't as close as we always were.

I realized I was starting to feel tired and eventually drifted off to sleep wondering what or who will be in my dreams.

* * *

**Author's note:** **Well? What do you guys think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter with the girls night and Bonnie revealing her powers to her friends and also bringing in some sarcasm, because being sarcastic is what I do most! This won't be too much like the actual series, but the events will be more or less the same just with different outcomes. I will try to change it as much as possible where I can and I will be using my own words, mostly, so please remember to read, review and all the other good stuff! J**


End file.
